


Familiar

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna meets a janitor that seems oddly familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

Anna frowned deeply as she made her way down the long corridor of the institute, heading towards her room. The voices were talking again; about the oncoming apocalypse, and the Winchesters— _whoever they were_.

She was so focused on what the voices were saying that she hadn’t been paying much mind to where she was going, and she let out a yelp of surprise as she slipped on a freshly mopped portion of the floor.

Fortunately, the man who had been mopping the floor had also been paying more attention than Anna had, and caught her before she fell. “Whoa, watch your step there, strawberry shortcake, the floor’s wet.” He helped her regain her balance, and pointed to the florescent-yellow ‘caution: wet floor’ sign. 

“I….sorry” She smiled a little sheepishly, her eyes glancing up to meet his.

“It’s fine. Just pay more attention to where you’re walking. We wouldn’t want you to fall and hurt yourself…or for me to get fired my first day on the job, now would we?” The janitor grinned a bit, and Anna stared at him for a moment.

“Have we met before..?”

“Hmmm. Nope.”

“Are you sure?” she asked with a frown, brows knitting together as she looked at him “You seem so…familiar.” She could have sworn that for just a split second after she’d said that he looked sad, but maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her—it did that a lot since the voices had started.

“Maybe I just have one of those faces.” he said with a shrug, sticking the end of the mop back in the bucket, before proceeding to mop the rest of the floor.

“Maybe.” She agreed softly and stood there, watching him for a moment.

For reasons she couldn’t quite figure out, she felt calm and safe here, like she was in the presence of an old friend. The voices in her head were even silent, and she supposed that it was just a coincidence, but part of her couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe somehow this man’s presence was keeping them at bay—it occurred to her a few seconds after what a silly thought that was; he was after all just a simple janitor, and nothing more.

After a few more minutes of mopping, the janitor stopped and turned around to face her, leaning forward a bit, both hands resting one on top of the other, on the top of the mops handle. “So what’s your name, gingersnap?”

“Anna.”

“Nice to meet you Anna, I’m Gabriel.”

“Gabriel…are you named after the archangel?” 

The corners of his lips quirked upward, into a smirk. “Something like that.”


End file.
